<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bitch of Living: Flip Phone by GoddessMillenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463610">The Bitch of Living: Flip Phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMillenia/pseuds/GoddessMillenia'>GoddessMillenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Phone Sex (kinda), Sex, Smut, Some Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMillenia/pseuds/GoddessMillenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is yet another homage to RebelPaisley. You will want to read The Bitch of Living first! This is a companion piece where I give us a look at the other side of the many phone conversations in this work. Mainly focused on Ben and Mal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben and Mal have a talk about their future sex life, then proceed to antagonize some of their dumb friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal/Uma/Evie/Chad/Jay (mentioned), Chad Charming/Jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bitch of Living: Flip Phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/gifts">RebelPaisley</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994251">The Bitch of Living</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/pseuds/RebelPaisley">RebelPaisley</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read Bitch of Living by RebelPaisley first! </p>
<p>You know what an earworm is? Cause I get these similar things all the time. I get inspired and just have to add little scenes and touches otherwise they won't get out of my head. I don't know if there is an equivalent word for fanfiction writers (mindworm? fanficworm?) but if there is then that is what I have. </p>
<p>And this is the product. </p>
<p>It starts with a conversation between Mal and Ben. Then the story is broken up into segments for the different calls that happened in the early chapters of Bitch of Living. </p>
<p>I write grievous amounts of smut, so it really is no surprise how this one begins and ends. </p>
<p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben and Mal: A Preview</p>
<p>This had started as something serious. Then it was a joke. Now it was breathtakingly serious again. </p>
<p>Ben and Mal had decided, responsibly, to discuss important aspects of their future like their upcoming marriage, and their sex life. Despite Ben turning all different shades of red, he was very serious about having this conversation. As they talked and learned a lot about each other it became humorous. The royal couple had found some lists online and started pouring over all the things it could be possible to do with two people. </p>
<p>And then that list of things became what you could do with three (or more) people. Then the talk became serious once more, though both Ben and Mal tried to keep things light. Like the things they were about to admit now didn’t have the potential to rock their foundations. </p>
<p>“Ok, so we will each choose one boy and one girl, that will make it fair. Ladies first?” Ben gestured to Mal.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m beginning to think that phrase is a ruse for when men are just too chicken.” </p>
<p>“You would actually be correct, sometimes. Right now, I am being gentlemanly. And taking note from how you are calmer about all this.” </p>
<p>Mal raised an eyebrow and made some chicken noises, till she laughed at herself and lay back on the bed. “Ok, I will say one and then you say one, boys or girls first?”</p>
<p>“Boys, just to prove I’m not a complete chicken.” </p>
<p>Mal’s eyes lit up, this was the easy decision for her. Well, they both were easy decisions, but she had to admit, the thought of Ben bringing another boy into their bedroom was delicious. She’d tell everyone it was because she was selfish, but really it was because she thought he’d look so good right next to another set of those washboard abs. (You know, so she had one for each hand) She smirked over to Ben and thought about one boy she knew that also had a good physique and pictured his dark tanned skin next to Ben’s paler complexion. </p>
<p>“Jay.” </p>
<p>“Agreed.” </p>
<p>Mal cackled, “Seriously, are you just agreeing cause-“ </p>
<p>“Cause he’s your best friend, and loyal, and you’d be comfortable around him. Those are good reasons, the best reasons, but also, I dunno, he seems like he’d be very dedicated. To making you happy.” </p>
<p>“You are so romantic. So, what boy have you been thinking about?” </p>
<p>Ben went a bit red but said without hesitation, “Chad.” Mal’s eyes both went up in shock. </p>
<p>“Really? Is this like, just cause he’s-“ </p>
<p>“He’s not what you guys think, I mean, he didn’t use to be. He’s been one of my best friends since we were little, and-“ </p>
<p>“And you have been thinking of this for some time, haven’t you?” Mal reached over to give Ben a short sweet kiss. Then thought about it objectively. Objectively, Chad was hot stuff. He’d be even paler than Ben, and then her mind put all three boys next to each other. That was, that was, yeah ok Mal was now on board. She also needed to order a new set colors for all the shades she’d need to draw them. </p>
<p>“Agreed.” </p>
<p>Ben perked up, “Really?” </p>
<p>“Don’t look so excited. He’s – objectively –“</p>
<p>“Charming?” Ben grinned. </p>
<p>“Sure. Charming.” </p>
<p>“So, my lady, who is your other choice?” Ben sat back next to her and leaned in, looking a little too eager. </p>
<p>The compulsion to lie was right there on the tip of her tongue. That compulsion followed her from the Isle and reared up every so often still. Mal thought to just say Uma. She was a safer choice. It wasn’t a total lie either, she’d be very interested to bring the Sea Witch into their fold. If just to see Ben sputtering between the Isle’s top females. However, if this panned out to them actually approaching people with this idea, rejection from Uma just wouldn’t sting as much as – </p>
<p>“Evie.” </p>
<p>“Of course, Agreed!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, of course?” Mal said a bit icily, just to see Ben squirm. </p>
<p>“She’s your best friend. You, I, um, sometimes I thought you two had already, um.” Ben was beet red so Mal started to trail her hand along Ben’s chest. She started in on the buttons to his nice shirt. Why hadn’t they taken this off before they started talking? Ben’s breath hitched, as he watched his girlfriend’s strong artistic fingers make quick work of the buttons. </p>
<p>“You thought we already what, Ben?” She said his name slow, with a rasp. </p>
<p>“I thought the two of you had been, intimate, before. You’re really close.” Ben finally got out. </p>
<p>“Hmm, is that a good thought, Ben?” Mal hitched a leg and slid to straddle his waist, getting a good feel of her boyfriends toned abs. “You’d like to see me and Evie together, wouldn’t you? She likes to run her nails across soft pretty skin like yours, paint it red.” Ben’s flush was doing a damned good job of painting him red already. Mal scratched down his abdomen adding her own pretty red lines. She’d sometimes write or draw little things on his skin with her nails. She began undoing Ben’s pants; she’d been needing to wrap this conversation up. Her own body was getting hot and bothered. She squeezed her legs, feeling Ben underneath her, shivering at her mercy. His mouth was open like he was about to answer her, even though the answer was obvious. Mal smirked, “Who is your other choice Ben?” </p>
<p>“Uma.” </p>
<p>Now that was more of a surprise, like Ben was listening into her thoughts. There was only one thing to say though, “Agreed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****Chapter 2 – Ben calls Jay </p>
<p>Mal was a little too close to crazy for comfort. Ben was complaining, for the umpteenth time, how he couldn’t get a hold of any one of the stupid bon voyage boys. It was sweet at first, watching Ben’s concern. He had been nothing but a Prince towards the people they had thought about inviting to the bedroom. Out of all of them Uma had seemed to respond with the most favor, then all their boys decided to up and cruise. </p>
<p>She didn’t want to say it, but she missed her friend so much. Things had been, weird, right before Jay left. She swiped Ben’s phone from his pocket as he was in mid speech, dialed Jay’s number for a video call, then handed the phone back to Ben. “Just talk!” </p>
<p>It rang a little too long for Mal or Ben’s comfort but eventually the former dipshit thief… wait. The dipshit former thief, answered. “Hey, Ben.” </p>
<p>Mal rolled her eyes and began to move out of the way, noting Jay’s flirty voice. </p>
<p>“Jay,” Ben cheered, genuinely excited to see his friend. “I’m glad I could reach you.  How did things go today?” </p>
<p>“Well, me and Gil rode some pegasi.  Harry did some shopping or whatever, and Chad charmed the upper nobility of Enchancia to start a social media campaign to support the Isle refugees, so overall it was a good day.” Jay said all this with a grin on his face, and Ben did his best to match. He regularly envied the Agraban for how easy that charisma shone. </p>
<p>Instead of jumping on the fun images of Jay and Gil on a flying horse, Ben focused on the first mention of his old friend and the politics of the voyage. “He did, did he? And how is Chad doing?  We seem to keep just missing each other every time I call.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” Jay, got a bit smarmy and shrugged. “He’s the same as usual.  Uptight.  Cranky.”</p>
<p>Well that just wouldn’t do. “Jay,” Ben chided with a laugh, “Be nice.  You’re the one that asked for Chad to come along.” It was a move that still boggled Ben. </p>
<p>“For his expertise,” Jay sputtered, his eyes followed something off camera, and his body tensed. “Not for his personality.  I don’t know how he’s so charming to other people-”</p>
<p>“He’s been making great headway for the Isle refugees,” Ben pointed out and sighed. He knew that Chad and the others did not get off to a good start, but that had been a couple years ago. Ben had hoped that this change in Jay would mark a new friendship. Was counting on it. He stared off to the side where Mal had disappeared towards her art studio, being polite about phone conversations for once. Totally missing Jay giving dirty looks off camera now. “I know he can be a bit… prickly, at times, but deep down, he’s a great guy.”</p>
<p>“You s-say that about everyone,” Jay huffed. </p>
<p>“I do not,” Ben defended, it was a quick and natural response for him. He’s been defending Chad since, well, since he could remember really. They were all young royals together, but he had to insist with the Core Four that there was in fact, more to Chad. Ben had lived it hadn’t he?  “And don’t try to discount Chad the credit he’s due.”</p>
<p>“I’d um, rather not talk about Chad right now,” Jay continued to huff, and Ben could see his friend getting tense at the subject. Ben tried not to stare at the tendon in Jay’s all too bitable neck, lest he forget all the rest he wanted to say in favor of imagining how well Jay’s skin would taste. If he’d like being bitten as much as Ben liked to bite. </p>
<p>“You need to talk about him at some point, Jay,” Ben chided, shaking his head, to keep himself on task. “I know you and I might not be the closest, but this… awkwardness you have with Chad doesn’t need to be there.  If you just talked to him-”</p>
<p>“I um- actually-have-to-go-now,” Jay said in a rush, looking more than tense now. It was more difficult to tell with Jay’s gorgeous skin tone, but he thought he was looking red. “Thanks for the call, Ben.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Ben asked, unaware of what that concerned look on his face was doing.  “You look a little flushed.  If you’re coming down with something, you should see a doctor.  Jane should have set you guys up with insurance cards right before you left-”</p>
<p>“Ben, I’m um- really, really fine,” Jay gasped, and shifted his whole body, slightly jerking the phone in the process. “I um- I was just in the middle of um- working out, so that’s why I’m- I’m flushed and-” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Ben’s mind then jumped to all those tourney practices. Then the few times Ben had snuck off from the King duties just to watch some of the boys train. Wow, Ben thought, it was a good thing he had Mal to point out all these signs, he really would be oblivious. Ben wanted to ask if he could watch the workout, but that probably sounded a little too creepy. So, he decided on a tactical retreat. “Sorry.  I’ll um- leave you to it.  But remember, you can call me at any time, you know?  I really want to hear from you.” Ben meant it 100%. It wasn’t just Mal that missed her friend. </p>
<p>“Okay, thanks Ben, bye,” Jay said all in one word, and clicked the call to end. Ben tried to pretend he wasn’t hurt by the abrupt cutoff. He wondered if he could catch Mal before she got too engrossed in her art. After seeing Jay mid workout, all flushed and even more gorgeous, Ben was a little tense himself. He was going to nibble on that place on Mal’s neck, already knowing how his Dragon-girl would respond. Yeah, all in all, it was good to be King. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****Chapter 2 – Ben calls Chad</p>
<p>Ben had been picking random times to call, just to try and catch his friend Chad. He wasn’t sure what had been going on that Chad wasn’t as talkative as he had been with Ben. The only thing to do was keep trying though, right now was a success. </p>
<p>“Chad!” Ben cheered when the other prince came into view. And what a lovely view it was, Chad’s blonde curls had that effortless look that usually meant he’d just spent a half hour making sure he looked perfect. “I was finally able to reach you!”</p>
<p>“Ben, buddy,” Chad greeted, it was cheerful, but nothing that quite reached Chad’s eyes. “How ya doing, sport?”</p>
<p>“I’m good,” Ben replied honestly, though he wanted to say he’d feel better if there was more open communication between the two. “I’ve been wanting to check in with you. Just- you’ve been doing a great job.” This was 100% true, each of the places visited gave their own reports and it had been overwhelming positive towards Chad. Ben knew his friend appreciated knowing when he had done well, it was just impossible to do so when it seemed like Chad was almost… avoiding him?</p>
<p>“Awww- thanks, bud,” That, that right there, why was he suddenly ‘sport’ or ‘bud’ and not Ben? “I really appreciate that.  Warms my heart down to my very bones to know that I’m still good at talking to people.”</p>
<p>“That’s not all you’re doing,” Ben said, brows furrowing as he began to register the first hint of negativity. Did Chad seriously not realize what all he was doing? “You’re supporting a good cause-”</p>
<p>“Ben, chief, I know.” Chad hurried. Like there was something else he had to do right then. “That’s why I volunteered.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Ben rushed to say, trying to make sure Chad believed his sincerity, but of course he was messing this up. “Of course, I wasn’t implying otherwise-”</p>
<p>“Look, if you’re wondering about Jay, he’s fine,” Chad said, and Ben watched his friend tense up. Why was Chad talking about Jay? He hadn’t called Jay. “He’s still in one piece, Gil’s still in one piece, the ship is still in one piece, Harry is… probably fine, I don’t know, I don’t talk to him.” Really? Ben looked quizzical, there were only four of them on the ship there was bound to be some time overlap. Maybe he’d need to talk to Uma, see if she knew Harry’s side. “Is there anything else you need?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t- I just wanted to talk to you, Chad.  It’s been awhile since we really talked-” Ben was again, 100% earnest but Chad went straight for a brush off. </p>
<p>“Well, champ, we just did,” Chad said, giving one of those grins that made Ben’s heart stutter. “And now I’ve got to go.  See you later.”</p>
<p>“Wait-” But Chad had hung up before Ben could get anything else out. Maybe he should talk with Uma and Mal about this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****Chapter 2 – Mal calls Chad</p>
<p>Mal liked to think that all things considered, she was a pretty calm and reasonable person. As much as a daughter of the Mistress of Evil and the Lord of the Underworld could ever hope to be. She was geared up to really rip into Chad on behalf of Ben, who was only wanting to show his care for his friend, and certainly did not deserve a brush off. She was not expecting to be sassed back by the blonde prince at the first opportunity.</p>
<p>“Do you know,” Chad honest to goodness hissed, “-what damn time it is?”</p>
<p>The fuck? “…it’s three pm,” Mal said letting that cool venom drip into her words. </p>
<p>“Right,” Chad snapped. “That is nap time.  Why are you calling me during nap time?”</p>
<p>“Are you- you’re supposed to be working.” Seriously, was the prince this damn prickly? Though Mal was probably worse when woken up from sleep. </p>
<p>“I was working,” Chad snapped. “And then I was sleeping because I worked so damn hard!”</p>
<p>Ok, maybe Mal should check with the others to make sure she wasn’t this bad upon waking. She decided to change tactics. “…whatever. How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Chad hissed. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>Being the Queen that she was, she decided for honesty. “I’m tired,” Mal admitted. “And stressed because my dumb friend decided to go on a trip around Auradon without me.”</p>
<p>Just like that Chad’s demeanor changed. “Do you want to talk about how dumb Jay is?  I’d be happy to talk about how dumb Jay is.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Mal slowly grinned. “Does that topic pique your interest?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Chad pledged. “Yesterday he ate a damn cricket sandwich, even though the guide said it likely wouldn’t settle well with his constitution.  And Jay was all, ‘I’m from the Isl-e, I can eat anything’ and then he spent half the day throwing up like a giant baby.” </p>
<p>Mal really tried not to, but she could not contain her giggle. </p>
<p>“You missed Jay trying to ride a horse for the first time,” Chad continued, sounding a bit smug. “When we were in DunBroch.  I told him to take it easy but the dipshit wanted to do stunts and long story short, that is how Jay got dragged for like, half a mile by his foot because he spooked his horse and got thrown off but his foot was caught in the stirrup and before you worry, that dumbass is indestructible so he walked away with only some light bruising.”</p>
<p>Mal’s giggle continued, she pulled one of her sketch pads to her, suddenly rife with ideas about drawing Jay falling from a horse. </p>
<p>“He is a bad role model for Gil,” Chad continued with a sniff. “Harry and I have to be the voices of reason which is just unfair, because Gil wants to do what his bro Jay does but Jay is an idiot who is going to hurl himself off a cliff one day for fun, I swear.”</p>
<p>Mal was laughing now.  Full on laughing, deep in her belly and it felt so good. “He’s always been like that,” she wheezed. “Even on the Isle.  Stupid shit.”</p>
<p>“I have pictures,” Chad said. And Mal’s eyes lit up like Christmas. “If you want them.  I’ve been collecting them in a slideshow.  I think I’ll make a collage.”</p>
<p>“I want all the pictures,” Mal demanded. Her pencil began some swift movements, “Now tell me more dumb stuff Jay’s done.”</p>
<p>“Gladly.” Mal lost track of time talking with Chad, maybe this was the charming personality that she missed. He did share a plethora of photos. Mal ended up jotting down different ideas for sketches. Their hilarious Jay bashing was finally ended when Ben finally stumbled in from one of the Isle reform meetings with Uma. He looked at her and smiled this big dumb prince smile that always made her shiver. </p>
<p>Predictably Chad hurried off the phone, she’d have to do a bit more work (and get more dumb Jay videos) to figure out what that was all about. Mal tossed the phone down onto the couch, looked at her boyfriend to ask a very important question. </p>
<p>“What kind of pictures do you think Chad would like?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****Chapter 3 – Mal calls Chad</p>
<p>“Why are you avoiding Ben?” Mal started in on the prince in lieu of their routine Jay bashing. </p>
<p>“I’m not avoiding Ben,” Which was in fact a lie, but Chad rambled on. “Who told you I was avoiding Ben?  Was it Jay?  We have talks about how dumb Jay is.”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to deflect,” Mal warned him, grumbling. “I think you’re avoiding Ben because you are avoiding him.  He only manages to contact you like, twice a month, and then you end those phone calls as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m busy,” Chad sniffed. Sweet Hades he was as much of a shit as Jay sometimes. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mal scoffed. “You’re so busy you can spend half an hour every other day complaining about how stupid Jay is.”</p>
<p>“It’s important to make time for the meaningful things in life,” Chad sniped, “Look, Ben’s a busy guy and I know he has issues delegating, especially to like, four wild cards, but we’ve made it four months and haven’t caused an international incident yet, so maybe he should, I don’t know, trust us.”</p>
<p>Mal paused. She had to think about that, did Chat only thing that Ben was calling about, about politics? That was preposterous, he had to be pulling her. No one could be that dumb. Not even Chad fucking Charming. </p>
<p>Mal realized she’d been quiet a bit too long. “You know he could be calling because you’re like, friends, don’t you?” She twisted it with a bit of sarcasm. </p>
<p>Chad laughed, just, seriously this guy! “Nice one, Mal.  And hey, since we’re talking about the incredibly unnecessary subject of Ben, why don’t you tell him to call Jay early in the morning?  That way he won’t interrupt Jay’s obsessive workout routines.”</p>
<p>Yeah, no, fuck that. “You just want to wake him up early.”</p>
<p>“With the benefit of giving Ben sleepy Jay!  Which is an unquestionably nice thing for me to do.  What a pal I am; I have the best suggestions.”</p>
<p>“And you’re so humble too,” Mal mused, smiling once more. Sleepy Jay was in fact, adorably hilarious. Then brilliance struck.  “Tell you what, why don’t you tell Ben when to call Jay, and then you’ll earn the bonus of disrupting Jay’s sleep schedule.”</p>
<p>“You’re a cruel mistress, Mal,” She smirked because, damn right she was! “Have you ever thought that maybe you’re the queen of mean?”</p>
<p>“Every damn day,” Mal cackled and could just sense the trepidation on the other side. Whether it was for her willing admittance to the title or his assigned quest to embarrass their mutual dumb friend she did not really care. </p>
<p>Until the blond actually came through. Ben was chipper, well, more so than usual. Just for Chad calling him for all of 30 seconds. Between her and Uma they had decided Ben needed to restrict the number of times he called. That way not to seem like he didn’t trust Chad and the others on their mission. Absence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder or some such drivel. Mal would rather have her friend back at her side, which was his place, and if Mal was feeling like this then she had nothing on Uma who had rarely ever been anywhere without her first and second mates since they earned those titles. So, seeing Ben finally perk up after something so simple, gave her heart a squeeze. She loved that prince of hers. </p>
<p>Then he had to go and call Jay on one of <i>her</i> mornings to sleep in no less. Stupid boys. Ben had the decency to keep it to voice only, even though she knew how much Ben missed Jay’s physical presence. She did too, it was markedly less fun verbally sparring with Jay without the ability to smack him upside the head. She quirked one lazy eye up at her boyfriend as he greeted Jay. It was <i>so</i> unfair that Ben was all composed and chipper in the mornings. A true morning person, not just able to get up and roll but <i>happy.</i></p>
<p>She could just scarcely hear Jay groggy and stuttering. She’d have to wake up and focus if she wanted her fae hearing to be able to pick up exactly what was said by her friend. Well, if she was going to be up, might as well make the most of it, and by that she meant getting the King <i>up</i>. She stretched herself seemingly relaxing into the exceptionally soft and comfortable bed, the King’s bed of course, and got a little closer to her lover. Devious smile hidden in the pillows. </p>
<p>“Well Uma and Mal have been getting along, not just with each other, which has been amazing, but with a lot of the council. Evie’s doing wonders too, I don’t know how she really manages to remember everyone and like all those little details about people. I mean, I know they teach us a lot of that, but it gets difficult to keep up with. Between the lot of us we have everyone in good housing and enrolled for schools. More and more people come in with their support because of what you all are out there doing. Oh, I watched a new sci-fi series with Carlos, he said you’d hate it, but I actually think you might like it…”  </p>
<p>Wow, Ben was in rare form. He could keep a conversation going, well in this case a monologue going for forever if people let him. Mal was going to test his resolve. Ben had finally, <i>finally,</i> noticed that Mal wasn’t just sleepily cuddling up to him in a dream but was awake. Awake and poised ready to strike. She had her long lovely fingers dipped into the waistband of his silky boxer shorts. </p>
<p>Her searching fingers were met with Ben’s rising interest. His breath was shallower, and his pupils dilated, but he kept going, talking about anything and everything. From what Mal could hear Jay just mumbled some ‘umhmms’ and ‘yeahs’ he sounded half asleep still. </p>
<p>Ben kept his voice cool and neutral but began to pump and chase her hand. She would occasionally dig a nail into his most tender flesh causing little stutters. Mal delighted in each one. She just loved giving Ben even the tiniest hitch in his otherwise flawless form. Then she caught a quick tone from Jay on the receiving end. Almost sounded like Jay was with someone, which was preposterous really, they weren’t even at a port and Uma had assured that her boys knew not to take on anyone without clearance. Maybe Jay was touching himself letting that freak fly this morning? </p>
<p>Mal swung herself over onto Ben’s lap, assuming her favorite position, pushing him down on his back as she straddled him, one hand on his shoulder the other still gripping his leaking cock. She leaned into his opposite ear teasing with her breath, her tongue, and the very tip of her teeth. Ben stiffened. She heard Jay literally say “That’s really good, Ben” which finally had Ben covering the receiver with one hand so he could give a little growl and latch onto her hip. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ben finally said into the receiver again. “And thank you even more for what you guys are doing. Seems every council meeting at least one more dignitary is swayed. You should see how happy Mal is,” Ben teased just a bit, cause being in love to a Fae Queen made one more inclined to give into the little tricks. </p>
<p>“I’m- I’m glad to hear that, Ben,” Jay huffed, over the phone. Mal grinned wide, she’d show him how <i>happy</i> she really was. Dripping with happiness. She lifted herself up on her knees and tugged up her sleep shirt, pilfered from him. She had not cared about putting her panties back on last night. </p>
<p>“She’s proud of you, you know.” Ben tried to get quickly serious before Mal sank down and his brain entered that nirvana state. It was everything he could keeping all the sounds he wanted to make under control. </p>
<p>“Shit,” Jay hissed. </p>
<p>Ben finally turned his attention back to the call. “What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself, again?” </p>
<p>Mal decided he really needed to pay attention to her now. Whatever Jay was up to, he was fine. She sank herself down giving no mercy. She heard Jay mumbling some stupid goodbye, and the line go dead. She took the phone and closed it dropping it over on the nightstand before swaying her hips and rolling her stomach. Ben’s pupils got huge and both hands now clutched at her hips, helping intensify each of her movements. Almost uncontrollably their lips sought each other out. </p>
<p>Ben mumbled about her being such a bad girl, and Mal just cackled claiming he hadn’t seen nothing yet. </p>
<p>Later that morning when both King and Queen were properly satisfied, they decided they were going to mandate the group get together for the upcoming holidays… all of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for humoring me! </p>
<p>Go read all of RebelPaisley's work!</p>
<p>And I've got a really sweet work in progress you all can check out as well. I am desperate for comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>